Reencarnación Naruto The Gamer Rangos y Stats
by triplex.emilio3
Summary: Aqui se visualizara el progreso de naruto después de cada capitulo
1. Chapter 1

Rangos de estadísticas mejor explicado

Rango / Cantidad / HP-CP / Equivalente

F- / 5 / 25 / estudiante de academia de bajó nivel

F / 15 / 225 / estudiante de academia promedio

F+ / 30 / 900 / estudiante de academia de alto nivel

D- / 50 / 2500 / genin bajó

D / 75 / 5625 / genin medio

D+ / 105 / 11025 / genin alto

C- / 140 / 17600 / chunnin bajo

C / 180 / 32400 / chunnin medio

C+ / 225 / 50625 / chunnin alto

B- / 275 / 75625 / jounin bajó

B / 330 / 108900 / jounin medio

B + / 390 / 152100 / jounin alto

A- / 455 / 207025 / kage bajo, 1-2 colas

A / 525 / 275625 / kage medio, 3-5 colas

A+ / 600 / 360000 / kage alto, 6-7 colas

S- / 680 / 462400 / 8 colas

S / 765 / 585225 / Madara, 9 colas

S+ / 855 / 731025 / Hashirama

SS- / 950 / 902500 / Madara Edo Tensei Sharingan

SS / 1050 / 1102500 / Madara Edo Tensei Mangekyou Sharingan

SS+ / 1155 / 1334025 / Madara Edo Tensei Rinnengan

SSS- / 1265 / 1600225 / Madara 10 colas sin ojos

SSS / 1380 / 1904400 / Madara 10 colas 1 ojo

SSS+ / 1500 / 2250000 / Madara 10 colas 2 ojos

EX / 1625~ / 2640625~ / Kaguya


	2. Estadísticas del capitulo 1

**Nombre: Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze**

**Nivel: 4**

**EXP : 1500/1600**

**Edad: 7**

**Kekkei Genkai - Sharingan - ?**

**Rango - F+**

**Género: Masculino**

**Título: Estudiante de la Academia (+ 25% EXP hasta el nivel Diez)**

**ESTADÍSTICAS**

**HP - 19960 / C-**

**RHP - 399/ 10 min**

**CP - 21900 / C-**

**RCP- 1314/ 10 min**

**CC - 19%**

**STR - 32 / F+**

**INT - 30 (44) / F+**

**DEX - 34 (40) / F+**

**VIT - 53 / D-**

**WIS - 35 (52) / F+ (D-)**

**CAR - 33 / F+**

**LUK - ? / E-EX**

**Ryu - 6000**

**Afinidad Elemental - [Fuuton] / [Katon] / ? / ?**

**[PERKS]**

**[Kyuubi Jinchuuriki]**

**(+5 VIT, +5 VIT y +3 STR por nivel, aumenta en 900% HP y CP, aumenta 100% la regeneración de HP, aumenta en 200% la regeneración de CP, -50% de Exp hacía CC**

**[Uzumaki]**

**El Clan Uzumaki fue un prominente clan de Uzushiogakure. Los miembros de este clan eran muy conocedores del Fūinjutsu. Esta reputación les ganó un gran reconocimiento, lo que eventualmente llevó a la destrucción de Uzushiogakure y el resto del País del Remolino en las grandes guerras Uzumaki poseen poderosas fuerzas vitales que les otorga una longevidad increíble)**

**(+5 VIT, +5 INT y +3 VIT por nivel, +100 HP y 50 CP por nivel, +250% de Exp hacia fuinjutsu, +100 de Exp hacia kenjutsu, -25% de Exp hacía CC)**

**[Uchiha]**

**(El Clan Uchiha es uno de los cuatro clanes nobles de Konohagakure. Fue considerado uno de los dos clanes más poderosos del mundo shinobi debido a su poderoso Sharingan, junto con el Clan Senju, durante la Era de Guerra entre Clanes. Debido a sus grandes habilidades en todos los tipos de combates se ganaron el apodo de Clan de la Guerra. **

**(Aumenta la capacidad de aprendizaje de Jutsu sin línea de sangre en un 50%)**

**(Aumenta el crecimiento de Sharingan EXP en un 50%)**

**(Probabilidad de volverse mentalmente inestable)**

**(+100 Chakra por nivel, +3 DEX y WIS por nivel. Se agrega afinidad elemental [Katon])**

**[Afinidad elemental añadida]**

**[Orador]**

**(+3 WIS y +3 CAR)**

**[Reencarnación]**

**(+10 en todas las estadísticas)**

**[Bendición de Benten]**

**(La Diosa Benten ha bendecido tu vida. Pasarás por muchas dificultades, pero tu suerte en el juego, en el combate y en las recompensas aleatorias es casi como un código trampa)**

**{Aumenta pasivamente la posibilidad de una rara caída de los enemigos en un 50%}**

**{Aumenta pasivamente tus posibilidades de ganar en juegos de azar en un 50%}**

**{Aumenta pasivamente tus posibilidades de recibir una recompensa aleatoria al final de una misión en un 30%}**

**{Aumenta pasivamente tus posibilidades de encuentros aleatorios en mazmorras y mazmorras de campo en un 50%}**

**[ ? (Bloqueado)]**

**{Req - Rango A+/Edad: =20}**

**( ? )**

**[Habilidades]**

**[Caligrafía {Pasivo} {Nivel 11}{Exp 57.80}]**

**(La caligrafía, o Shodō, es el camino de la escritura artística. A menudo visto simplemente como eso, el ojo de un Shinobi puede ver el verdadero potencial de la caligrafía)**

**(Reduce pasivamente el índice de falla de todas las acciones [caligrafía] en un 55%)**

**(Reduce pasivamente la cantidad de tinta desperdiciada en un 33%)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente el índice de éxito de todas las acciones [Caligrafía] en un 33%)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente la velocidad de escritura en un 11%)**

**[Bukijutsu {Pasivo / Activo} {Nivel 34}{ 34.72 EXP} {20 CP por uso}]**

**(Bukijutsu es el arte de lanzar armas. Cualquier arma de mano que tenga [Arma arrojada] en su descripción puede usarse con esta habilidad. Shuriken, Senbon y Kunai son algunos ejemplos)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente el DEX en un 17%)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente el daño con armas arrojadas en un 68%)**

**(Aumenta activamente la precisión de las [Armas arrojadas] en objetivos estáticos estando inmóvil en un 100%)**

**(Aumenta activamente la precisión de las [Armas arrojadas] en objetivos estáticos estando en movimiento en un 36%)**

**(Disminuye la precisión por cada [Arma arrojada] extra en un 7%)**

**[Detectar sed de sangre {Pasivo} {Nivel 48} {EXP - 48.91%}]**

**(Permite al usuario detectar cualquier intento de matar dentro de una distancia establecida. Con niveles aumentados, se puede determinar la ubicación exacta del KI, así como el nombre de la persona que emite el KI)**

**(Alcance: 480 metros)**

**(Posibilidad de encontrar la ubicación de KI: 48%)**

**[Kagura Shingan {Activo/Pasivo}{Nivel 56} {88.22%}]**

**(El ojo de la mente del entretenimiento divino es una técnica que permite sentir el chakra desde distancias excepcionales y con igual detalle)**

**(Activamente puede encontrar y rastrear el chakra de un individuo a lo largo de una distancia de 5.6 km)**

**(Pasivamente puede encontrar y rastrear el chakra de un individuo a lo largo de una distancia de 560 m)**

**(Pasivamente ayuda en detectar [GENJUTSU] en otras personas o en ti en un 78%)**

**(Activamente ayuda a detectar fluctuaciones de chakra a tu alrededor en un 100%)**

**(Pasivamente ayuda a detectar fluctuaciones de chakra a tu alrededor en un 12%)**

**(Activamente ayuda en detectar mentiras en un 100%)**

**(Pasivamente ayuda en detectar mentiras en un 12%)**

**[COSTO - 521 CP por minuto]**

**[Sharingan Etapa 3 {Activo / Pasivo}{Nivel 78 - 58.82%}]**

**(El llamado poder 'HAX' del mundo de Naruto, roba el jutsu de tu enemigo al ver cómo se sellan las manos y se lo arrojan a la cara, además ayudarlo a predecir sus movimientos e incluso puede atraparlos en genjutsu mientras mira a través del genjutsu ocular basado en el enemigo, incluso puede 'ver el futuro' al predecir que los movimientos de todo a su vista se divierten, pero tenga en cuenta que los oponentes con suficiente velocidad pueden vencer tus habilidades predictivas)**

**(Aumenta activamente DEX en 39%)**

**(Activamente da memoria fotográfica)**

**(Permite hacer y ver a través de [Genjutsu] de Rango E a B)**

**[COSTO - 140 CP por segundo cuando es usado por no [UCHIHA], 14 CP por segundo cuando es usado por un [UCHIHA]**

**[Meditación {activa}{Nivel 97}{88,99%}].**

**(La meditación es una habilidad creada a través del enfoque interno continuo. La meditación ayuda a agudizar el enfoque y ordenar los pensamientos, y aumenta la claridad mental y la conciencia del cuerpo)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente INT en un 48%)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente el WIS en un 48%)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente CC en un 18%)**

**(Aumenta en un 147% RHP y RCP cuando está activa. Advertencia: no se puede activar durante el combate)**

**(Activamente ayuda a detectar el chakra [SENJUTSU] en un 70%)**

**[Sigilo {Pasivo / Activo} {Nivel 65}{ Exp 56.98}]**

**(Una habilidad clave de cualquier Shinobi, esta habilidad te permite permanecer sin ser detectado por la vista, el sonido y el aroma. En niveles superiores, te permite convertirte en uno con las sombras, lo que te hace casi indetectable para cualquiera que no sea un sensor de Chakra)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente la posibilidad de evitar la detección por sonido en un 65%)**

**(Pasivamente aumenta la posibilidad de evitar la detección por olor en un 65%)**

**(Aumenta activamente la posibilidad de evitar la detección por la vista en un 65%)**

**(Mientras está activo, la velocidad de movimiento se reduce en un 35%)**

**[COSTO - 269 CP por minuto]**

**[Trampas {Pasivo}{Nivel 60}{EXP 54.21}]**

**Cuando se persigue, tender una trampa puede ser la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte para usted y su equipo. Cuanto más alto sea el nivel, más variadas trampas puedes hacer, así como más rápido puedes construirlas.**

**(Pasiva agrega 60% a la relación de éxito de la fabricación de trampas)**

**(Agrega pasivamente + 60% a la velocidad de construcción de trampas)**

**(Permite la construcción de trampas de bromas, trampas de caza, trampas básicas y trampas con cuchillas)**

**[Cocina {Pasivo}{Nivel 33} {68.14 EXP}]**

**(Una de las habilidades más antiguas de la historia de la humanidad, cocinar es algo que todas las personas hacen en algún momento de su vida)**

**\- Añade pasivamente un 50% a la relación de éxito de todas las acciones [Cocinar].**

**(Reduce pasivamente los alimentos desperdiciados durante la preparación en un 33%)**

**(Reduce pasivamente la posibilidad de un accidente alimentario durante la preparación en un 66%)**

**[Rango actual de cocina - Cocinero competente]**

**[Limpieza {Pasivo} {Nivel 7} {89.67%}]**

**(Mejora tus habilidades de para eliminar suciedad desde para la limpieza del hogar, hasta la limpieza de evidencias en la escena de un crimen)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente la velocidad de limpieza en un 21%)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente la posibilidad de quitar la sangre o cualquier suciedad profunda en un 7%)**

**[Afinidad natural del fuego {Pasivo} {Nivel 1, 00.00 EXP}]**

**[La afinidad de fuego está asociada con el sello del tigre, pueden ser de medio y largo alcance. Este tipo de chakra es común entre los ninjas de Konohagakure, así como los pertenecientes al Clan Uchiha y el Clan Sarutobi, que son especialistas en su manejo)**

**(Fuerte contra: Viento)**

**(Débil contra: Agua)**

**(Pasivamente reduce la cantidad de chakra para Katon Jutsu en un 1%)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente la efectividad de Katon Jutsu en un 1%)**

**[Afinidad natural del viento {Pasivo} {Nivel 1, 00.00 EXP}]**

**(La afinidad del viento es rara en las naciones elementales, aunque nacen más en Kaze no Kuni que en cualquier otro lugar. Incluso aquellos que poseen la afinidad rara vez la entrenan debido a la gran dificultad de dominarla en comparación con otros elementos. Sin embargo, para aquellos con la determinación y perseverancia para dominarlo, el Elemento Viento puede ser un arma de poder y sutileza incomparables)**

**(Fuerte contra: Rayo)**

**(Débil contra: Fuego)**

**(Pasivamente reduce la cantidad de chakra para Fuuton Jutsu en un 1%)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente la efectividad de Fuuton Jutsu en un 1%)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hay algunos que me dicen sobre Sakura siendo una Uzumaki no cuadra antes de empezar déjenme decirles ella no entre no hace nada más que dietas para verse bonita para su sasuke-kun ella no un estudiante de la academia era más rápido que ella y tenía casi la misma resistencia

Estos serian las estadísticas de Sakura canon según el juego

**[Nombre: Sakura Haruno**

**12 años**

**Kekkei Genkai - ? -**

**Nivel -10**

**Rango - F**

**HP: 1262 - 100% - F+**

**CP- 3865 - 100% - D-**

**CC: 14%**

**STR - 14 - F-**

**INT - 105 - D+**

**DEX - 17 - F**

**VIT - 33 - F+**

**WIS - 105 - F+**

**CAR - 24 - F**

**LUK - 18 - F**

**PERKS**

**[Memoria eidética]**

**(Las personas que nacen con esta cualidad tienen la capacidad de recordar cualquier aspecto de lo que hayan visto, leído o escuchado)**

**(+2 INT por nivel)**

**(Te permite recordar todo le que vez escuchas o sientes)**

**[Perfecto Control de Chakra]**

**(Las personas con esta capacidad tienen mayor facilidad en que los demás en controlar su chakra a si como en el manejo de este)**

**(INT y WIS siempre serán iguales)**

**(Obtiene el doble de CC en los ejercicios de control de chakra)**

**Uzumaki**

**El Clan Uzumaki fue un prominente clan de Uzushiogakure. Los miembros de este clan eran muy conocedores del Fūinjutsu. Esta reputación les ganó un gran reconocimiento, lo que eventualmente llevó a la destrucción de Uzushiogakure y el resto del País del Remolino en las grandes guerras Uzumaki poseen poderosas fuerzas vitales que les otorga una longevidad increíble)**

**(+5 VIT, +5 INT y +3 VIT por nivel, +100 HP y 50 CP por nivel, +250% de Exp hacia fuinjutsu, +100 de Exp hacia kenjutsu, -25% de Exp hacía CC**

**[Dieta]**

**[+1 CAR por nivel]**

**(Aumenta la dificultad de ganancia en estadísticas físicas en un 50%)**

Y como ven incluso con el juego Sakura tiene Chakra D- que significa genin bajo


End file.
